


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dog - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Dean Talks Dirty, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Kinda Porn with Plot, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Top Dean, it's a terrible life au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: Dean was never home anymore.Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?---Dean Smith promised to be home for Cas's heat this time around, but when he comes home late, he's met with a pleasant surprise. After all, Cas needed to find other ways to satisfy himself while his alpha was on a business trip.---Written for SPN ABO BINGO.





	Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm just putting this here to remind you to check out the tags before continuing on reading this! This fic features bestiality and other forms of smut. Also, this is my first time writing something for the A/B/O universe, so bare with me! Also, there is no beta, so expect there to be some mistakes that I might have missed. (; 
> 
> -> Written For the "Bestiality" Spot on my SPN ABO Bingo Card <\- 
> 
> That's all! <3

Dean was everything that Cas wanted in a mate. He was handsome as hell, thick, and possibly the most caring alpha in the world. There was nothing more that he could want in a partner. Well, no. That was a lie. Mr. Smith had a busy schedule, there were barely any time spots reserved for him anymore, and frankly… Cas was getting sick of it.

  
  
Instead of indulging in hours of making love with his fiance, Castiel was stuck taking suppressants while his lover was on lengthy business trips. Cas had voiced his disappointment in their current living situation before, but all Dean could do was send a dildo and a trained stud. Occasionally Cas used the purple dildo, but it was never the same. It was never as satisfying. It was never Dean.

  
The stud on the other hand? Castiel had thought about using him on a few occasions. However, he could never bring himself to get fucked by a dog. Even though Buster, his great dane, was trained to breed bitches, he could never imagine the animal fucking anything. For the love of god, Buster attempted to hide under the bed whenever there was a storm. In his eyes, Buster was his precious baby that had a knack for cuddling ; not his stud… even though the idea was appealing sometimes.

  
  
However, today was going to be different ; keywords — was going to be. Cas was sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed, eyes glued on the clock. Dean had called him a week ago, insisting that he shouldn’t take his suppressants for this heat. It was the best news Castiel had received in a while because all things were pointing to the fact that he’d have his mate back home! Yet… it had been one day into his heat, and Dean wasn’t home yet.

  
  
Castiel was so unfocused, only thinking about Dean filling him up. When he had walked out to get the mail, all he could smell was the scent of his alpha and omega neighbors making out. He was sure that the air stunk of omega arousal, and frankly, he didn’t care.

  
  
Cas bit his lip, uncrossing his legs to remove his pants. Beneath his ripped jeans were a pair of pink panties, an impulse purchase from a few months ago. His own erect cock was sticking up and out in the open, calling out for him to relieve it. Giving into his own heat and dying need, he slipped out of his panties. Taking a deep breath, he reached over to a nearby dresser. Going to the lowest drawer, he pulled out the purple dildo. Letting out a disappointed noise, Cas decided that he was going to have to deal.

  
  
When Dean got back, he was definitely going to make sure the man didn’t hear the end of this. He knew that he wouldn’t have minded not using suppressants if his alpha was actually there… but the thing is, he wasn’t there. Now he was left uncomfortable, forced to attempt to find satisfaction from a dildo. He liked his toys, but it wasn’t Dean.

  
  
Moving onto the bed with his toy, Cas laid down on his back. He reached his hand down to his anus, starting to gently rub the area with his pointer and middle finger. Instantly, he was greeted with slick coming into his fingers. A tiny smile fell onto his face, glad that he didn’t need to purchase lubricate since his body produced enough on its own. After rimming his own puckered hole for a little, he stuck one finger into himself. Instantly, his finger was devoured by a warm and sticky sensation.

  
  
As his fingers worked on stretching up his hole, he wrapped his other hand around his prick. He began to slowly pump up and down, fingers wrapped around the underside of his cock. Cas closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the feeling, soft moans escaping from his lips. After he was working four fingers in and out of his hole at a steady pace, he opened his eyes and pulled them out. Keeping his one hand firmly around his cock as he continued to jerk off, the omega grabbed the thick dildo and placed it down on the bed.

  
  
For a few moments, he removed his hand from his hard on, focusing on the dildo. Sitting down on it, he gradually worked his way down on and with each second passing, he felt it get a bit deeper in him. Throwing his head back, Cas let out a breathy moan when the thick dildo got deeper into him, filling up the space between his inner walls perfectly. It wasn’t Dean, but it was still pretty thick and to a degree, satisfying.

  
  
Minutes flew by as Cas fucked himself deeply on the dildo, sitting up and down on it as his hand worked at a fast pace around his cock. He was so caught up in his arousal that he barely cared when Buster walked in, going to the bedside. The dog was so stealthy and silent, Castiel wouldn’t have noticed him if he wasn’t a great dane. “Buster…” Cas said in a breathy moan, barely being able to focus when he sat back down on the length. It hit his prostate in such of a way that his load flew out. For a few minutes he just basked in the afterglow. Even though he was able to release, his cock was still erect due to his heat. He felt the need for more, and the dildo just wouldn’t cut.

  
  
Legs spread apart and still sitting on the dildo, Cas just closed his eyes for a few moments, regaining composure. Just as he was about to lay back, he was awoken by the foreign feeling of lapping at his dick. Slowly opening his eyes, Castiel looked down to see Buster in between his legs, trying to get the taste of his cum. By the looks of it, the dog enjoyed the taste, nudging Cas’s legs obscenely wide to lick some sperm dripping off of his dick and onto his balls. Instantly, a broken moan forced its way out of the omega’s mouth. Buster’s wet tongue feeling like paradise against his spent dick.

  
  
Not knowing why he never used the stud before, Cas got up and removed the slick-covered dildo from his hole. Almost instantly Buster jumped onto Cas, paws against his thighs as the dog discovered the wet hole. Just the feeling of the alpha dog’s tongue pressing against his now spread hole made his knees shake. It felt so good, forcing moans to slip past his lips.

  
  
Cas pulled back a tiny bit so that he could re-position himself on his knees. Buster caught the cue and jumped onto the bed, going straight to the exposed hole. Forcing his tongue in, Buster moved his tongue around Castiel’s insides, lapping up some slick. It wasn’t long before slick was leaking out of Cas’s anus, dripping down his legs.

  
  
Buster, however, didn’t seem to mind the mess, focused on eating the omega out. As much as Cas felt overstimulated by the tongue deep in him, he knew that he needed more. “B-Buster…” Castiel moaned, reached down and trying to force the eager dog away from his hole. “Fuck your bitch…”

  
  
Following instruction as he taught, Buster pulled out of the soaked hole. He instantly got on top of Cas, his eager penis becoming unsheathed. For a few seconds Buster was overexcited, ramming his dick into everywhere but Cas’s hole. Just as the omega starting to reach a hand back to direction the great dane, he let out a moan, feeling himself becoming penetrated.

  
Naturally Buster began to insert in and out of Cas at a fast pace, unique to animals, as Castiel had never experienced such of a rough and hasty fuck before. Cas pushed his head into the pillow, moans filling up the room as Buster’s dick hit in and out of him.

  
  
“So, you do use my gifts.”

  
  
Instantly Castiel lifted his head from the pillow, and familiar voice snapping him out of his own little world. Cas’s blue eyes fell over to the doorway, instantly lighting up when he noticed that Dean was there. Instantly the omega’s nostrils was filled with the scent of alpha arousal, and Cas was only left to assume that there was going to be a growing tent in Dean’s tight business pants. For a few seconds Castiel was so delighted that the love of his life was back home that he forgot that he was caught red-handed being fucked by a dog.

  
  
“I-” Castiel began to explain when Buster thrusted forward into him, this push in particular going deeper than usual. The omega tilted his head back, feeling Buster’s knot grow. Cas let out a sigh of relief, finally getting a knot which felt so, so good. He was so focused once more on being fucked that he didn’t realize Dean in the background, palming himself through his pants.

  
  
It was only a matter of moments before Buster stopped thrusting at an incredible pace, his seed getting buried deep within Cas. He continued to lay on the omega though, waiting out the knot. “You came back l-late.” Castiel mumbled a tiny bit, before coming all over the bed.

  
Dean crawled over, sitting next to Castiel, stroking his spent omega’s hair. “Sorry about that, Cas. Flight was delayed.” He explained before a grin fell on his lips. “Now I’m glad that it was delayed. I got to see that amazing sight.” The business man reached over, petting Buster’s head, praising him for fucking his bitch so well. “Thank you for warming him up.”

  
  
Castiel glanced at his mate, head resting against the pillow. He knew that Dean could smell his scent, his heat being beyond evident. “Enough games… after this, fuck me.” Cas mumbled. “I’ve waiting far too long.”

 

“Far too long for what?” Dean pushed, wanting to hear his omega beg for his dick while they waited for Buster’s knot to go away.

  
  
“For… for your dick…” Castiel blushed a tiny bit, secretly aroused when Dean dominated him. “Knot me… fuck me… put babies in me… I need your knot…” The omega whined.

  
  
Dean smirked just as Buster pulled back, leaving a sticky mess behind. Instantly the business man removed his pants and briefs, his cock sticking straight up. Just the sight of Castiel being so needy for his erection had turned him on. Not giving Cas what he wanted, Dean stuck one finger into Castiel’s hole.

  
  
Reacting immediately, Cas pushed back into the finger, letting out a noise of bitterness and disappointment when he realized Dean wasn’t going to fuck him. “Dean…”

  
  
“Hm, baby?” Dean asked, his finger not moving at all. “You want more? You want me to put my huge dick inside of you?”

  
  
The omega instantly nodded in response. “Please… Dean.... I need your knot…” Castiel nodded, just wanting that damn finger in his ass to be replaced with Dean’s dick. He was getting antsy, his heat leaving him unsatisfied with anything less than a knot.

  
  
“Well, if you insist.” Dean responded, a playful grin on his lips. He took off his shirt and threw it to the side before going behind his lover. The alpha put his hands on Castiel’s hips, slamming into him at a steady pace.

  
  
Castiel’s heart melted for a second, just so glad that his lover was finally back. He let out a moan, and even though he really enjoyed Buster’s knot, he knew that Dean’s would be even better. “So, you and Buster are a regular thing?” Dean asked as he thrusted into Castiel’s slick-filled hole, letting out a tiny grunt.

  
  
“No… but… it was nice…” Cas admitted through moans, blush falling on his cheeks. It wasn’t a lie, it really did feel nice to have a dog ramming into him, filling him up.

  
  
“Good, because that was hot… really hot… I think I want to watch Buster fill his bitch up later…” Dean smirked, getting a firmer grip on Cas’s hips and pulling the omega onto his dick further. “You like, it, don’t you? You like the feeling of a pulsating dick in you, don’t you?”

  
Castiel let out a mumble, not wanting to openly say it but deciding that he needed the knot. “Yes! I love it!” He insisted, just wanting to be filled. At the moment he was so in need of Dean that everything else was slowly fading from his mind.

  
  
It only took a few more thrusts before Dean’s knot starting to grow. Since both men were touch-deprived of their mate, it only took a little longer because they released. Dean buried his load deep into his lover’s ass, his knot locking the load deep inside of Cas. In return, Cas spilled his load all over the bed. However, telling by the erect cock inside of him, and his own rising need, Castiel knew this was only the beginning of his heat.

 

* * *

  
  
After a fun-filled night, both lovers were in the bed, arms around each other. There was a mess in the bed, and Cas had a plug in his ass. Castiel laid back into Dean, resting the back of his head against his alpha’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re back, but I hate that you’re always away.” Cas complained.

  
  
Dean frowned, not liking that he was upsetting Cas with his business trips. He let out a sigh, looking down at Cas’s back. “It brings in our living, Cas.” He pointed out, arms intertwined with his lover’s. “But, I do have good news… I was going to tell you when I got home… but, I think you were a little busy with Buster there, huh?”

  
  
“Yeah…” Cas responded, rubbing his neck. He didn’t regret having fun with Buster, and he knew that he would love to have the dog’s wet tongue in his hole again. “But, what’s your news?”

  
  
“No more business trips for a while. They just promoted a fella named Sam Wesson, and he’s going to be taking care of business trips.” Dean insisted, relieved that it meant he could spend more time with his fiance.

  
  
“Did you get demoted?” Castiel worried, his eyes instantly becoming as wide as the moon. As much as he craved Dean’s attention, he knew that it was far more important for his lover to maintain his position at his job.

  
  
“No!” Dean instantly said, shaking his head. “I promise, baby.” He gave Castiel’s waist a reassuring squeeze. “They just decided that they need me at the company to watch over those amateurs.” He joked, letting out a hearty chuckle that Cas adored.

  
  
“Good.” Cas relaxed, really laying back, enjoying the warm arms around him. He placed his hand over Dean’s in a loving and protective manner. The omega closed his eyes, just enjoying the cuddling. It was so nice that his fiance was back, and Cas finally felt a sense of relieve. Life was good, but being with Dean made life great.


End file.
